100 Themes Challenge: Percabeth
by cutesypie22
Summary: The 100 Themes Challenge: Percabeth edition! I want to actually finish all 100 themes. That would be cool. Please read and review. That would be nice.
1. Intro

**A/N: So I took up the 100 themes challenge. Percabeth. Cos Percy is awesome and Annabeth is awesome so if you put them together you get COMPLETE AND TOTAL AWESOMENESS THAT IS SO AMAZING THAT IT IS EQUAL TO ALL 12 OLYMPIANS BEING IN THEIR DIVINE FORM IN THE SAME ROOM AT THE SAME TIME IT IS THAT AWESOME!**

**Anyway the themes are:**

**Intro (which dis be)**

**Love**

**Book**

**Dark**

**Hair**

**Break Away**

**Promise**

**Forgot**

**Drive**

**Breathe Again**

**Memory**

**Insanity**

**Misfortune**

**Smile**

**Silence**

**Questioning**

**Blood**

**Rainbow**

**Gray**

**Fortitude**

**Vacation**

**Mother Nature**

**Cat**

**No Time**

**Trouble Lurking**

**Tears**

**Foreign**

**Sorrow**

**Happiness**

**Under the Rain**

**Flowers**

**Night**

**Expectations**

**Stars**

**Hold My Hand**

**Precious Treasure**

**Eyes**

**Abandoned**

**Dreams**

**Rated**

**Teamwork**

**Standing Still**

**Dying-**

**Two Roads**

**Illusion**

**Family**

**Creation**

**Childhood**

**Stripes**

**Breaking the Rules**

**Picture**

**Deep in Thought**

**Keeping A Secret**

**Tower**

**Waiting**

**Danger Ahead**

**Sacrifice**

**Kick in the Head**

**No Way Out**

**Rejection**

**Fairy Tale**

**Magic**

**Do Not Disturb**

**Multitasking**

**Horror**

**Traps**

**Playing the Melody**

**Hero**

**Annoyance-**

**67%**

**Obsession**

**Mischief Managed**

**I Can't**

**Are You Challenging Me?**

**Mirror**

**Broken Pieces**

**Test**

**Drink**

**Starvation**

**Words**

**Pen and Paper**

**Can You Hear Me?**

**Heal**

**Out Cold**

**Spiral**

**Seeing Red**

**Food**

**Pain**

**Through the Fire**

**Triangle**

**Drowning**

**All That I Have**

**Give Up**

**Last Hope**

**Advertisement**

**In The Storm**

**Safety First**

**Puzzle**

**Solitude**

**Relaxation**

**So there you go. I want to be the first person I've ever seen complete all 100. Hope you enjoy reading them as much as I will most likely enjoy writing them. C ya babez.**


	2. Love

**A/N: here is (technically) the first chapter of my Percabeth 100 themes challenge. **

**Love.**

**Yeah.**

**__**_Percy's POV_

Love sucks.

Now, I know a lot of people (_cough_Aphrodite_cough_) won't be happy to hear me say that, but it's true. It really, really sucks. It can make you do some pretty stupid things. And it's so complicated. I mean, you never know if the person you love loves you and even if you do know it takes a lot of guts to actually like _tell _them about it and then there's all the jealousy and the politics and the mind games and...

You know, never mind. Let's just agree that love sucks.

It especially sucks when you're in love with your best friend. But you're not sure if you're still best friends or not because she kissed you last summer and that made things pretty awkward.

But still...

I guess, in a way, love's not all that bad. I mean, good stuff has come out of love too. Like Taylor Swift albums. I wouldn't be talking to you right now if it weren't for love. And sometimes...sometimes love is the only thing that gets you through.

The only thing that gets you through having pretty much one friend in your entire school, not to mention the rest of the kids in the school picking on you and your best friend, is knowing that soon you'll be able to see her. Not just her, but _her._ That special _her._ The one you can't stop thinking about. The one you haven't seen for months now. The one you only see during the summer cos stupid Camp Half Blood won't let you stay all year.

Or you just didn't feel like staying all year. Either way.

The only thing that gets you through long, cold, winter nights is knowing that there's somebody out there who's thinking about you, whether they know it or not.

Love especially doesn't suck when that special _her _is lying next to you on your couch, with her head resting on your chest and your arm around her shoulders.

Love especially doesn't suck when you look down into her beautiful eyes and say "I love you, Wise Girl."

Love really, really, _really _doesn't suck when she smiles and kisses you and says "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

So, in some ways, love sucks. In some ways, it's awesome.

Luckily for me, I've experienced more of the awesome times.

**Hope you liked it. Hope you didn't think it was too mushy.**


	3. Book

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 "Book."**

**So.**

**Yeah.**

**You can read it now.**

**Please.**

_Annabeth's POV_

"Hey," said Percy. He walked up behind me.

"Hi," I said, quickly wiping away the tears so that he wouldn't see how stupid I was.

Unfortunately, he did.

"Hey," he said, this time with a LOT of concern. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, i-it's stupid," I replied.

He put his arm around me. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." Then he spotted what I was hiding behind my back. "What's that?"

I tried to hide it more. "Nothing."

"It's definitely something," he said. He tried to grab it from me, but I held it up as high as I could. That was when I realised that he was taller than me. Damn.

"The Notebook?" he read off the cover. "You're reading The Notebook?"

"Bella made me read it, okay?" I said defensively.

"Sure..." he said. "But why are you crying?"

"Because," I said. "It's so sad. They die, together, holding each other's hands. How adorable is that?"

He just blinked.

"Never mind," I said. "I wouldn't expect a guy to understand the Notebook."

"I understand it," he said.

"Pfft," I said. "Yeah, right."

"I do!" he protested. "It's about two people who are so in love," he looked straight into my eyes. "They'd do anything for each other."

"Sure," I said, not really hearing what he said. Gods, he has beautiful eyes...

"Are you staring at me again?" he smirked.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Just...looking at you for an extended amount of time."

"Sure," he said, obviously not believing me.

"And anyway," I said. "Aren't I allowed to stare at my boyfriend if I want to?"

He smiled. "Only if I'm allowed to stare at my girlfriend when I want to."

"Deal." I rested my head on his shoulder.

Two people who are so in love they would do anything for each other.

Definitely a very relatable book.

**Sorry for the cheesyness. But I like cheesyness. Especially Swiss!**


	4. Dark

**A/N: Now for chapter 2 "Dark". I'll try and make this one funny.**

**Also, I have a request for any artists out there. Could you please draw a better picture of Nico di Angelo and put it as your profile picture? thanks!**

****_Percy's POV_

__It was dark.

It was silent.

At Camp Half Blood, that either means there's about to be a surprise attack or...there's about to be a surprise attack.

You might be saying "What? That's the same thing!" But it's not. You see, there's a surprise attack like Kronos' army attacking and there's a surprise attack of the Shadow Travel kind.

You know, when Nico jumps out at you or starts talking to you from the shadows?

Yeah, this was one of those times.

So, I'd been in bed trying to sleep for about an hour. Suddenly, I heard a noise from the corner of the room. I went to investigate (armed with Riptide of course) when Nico yelled "HI!" and scared me out of my skin.

"What the - Nico!" I yelled. "Don't _do _that!"

"HI!" he repeated.

"Umm...hi," I said.

"You said hi!" he said.

"Uh, yeah, I did..."

"You said hi! Did you know that? That's cool right?"

"Uhh..."

"You said HI!"

"Are you high?"

"YEP!"

"Ohhkaay..." Then I notice the Starbucks cup in his hand.

"Nico, you're _12_!" I said. "Do you know what happens when you mix kids with caffeine?"

"AWESOMENESS!" he yelled. "And actually, I'm like 82."

"Okay, whatever," I said. "Just stop bouncing!"

"NEVER!"

This was going to be a long night.

"Who took you to Starbucks anyway?" I asked. "You couldn't have gotten there on your own."

"Thalia," he said. "But don't tell anyone, it's a secret!"

*Facepalm*

"She said she was mad at you for sticking her with a 12 year old and that 'she's a hunter of artemis, not a BEEEEEEEEEPing babysitter.' I had to put the beep in there, she is one foul-mouthed hunter, so as revenge on you she took me to Starbucks and told me to Shadow Travel to this camp in this exact corner right here you see it you see it - hey, look, a dust bunny! I wonder if it's a dead dust bunny, cos living animals hate me I don't know why that's probably the reason mom wouldn't let me get a pet -"

"SHUT UP NICO!" I yelled. He did.

For two seconds.

"Geez, push-ay, what did you have for breakfast, Attitude-Os?" he said and then he did the whole Tyra Banks head roll thing.

This whole thing would've been hilarious if it hadn't been happening to me.

"Okay, Nico," I said. "I think you need to go to bed now."

"But I don't have a cabin."

"Why don't you sleep in the Athena cabin tonight?"

"Kay!"

I opened the door and watched him jum halfway to the Athena cabin before calling Annabeth.

"Hey, Annabeth," I said. "I need a favour, could you help me out?"

"Sure, what is it?" Then a heard a kid yell "HI!" and I could almost hear her expression darkening.

"I will kill you, Seaweed Brain."

"YAY!" yelled Nico.

**There you go, hope it wasn't too weird. See ya!**


	5. Hair

**A/N: 100 Themes Challenge, Chapter 4: Hair.**

**Hope you like it.**

**I don't own PJO, or any of the characters. But I do own Nico so all you other Nico fangirls back off he's MINE!**

**Hope it's not too cheesy.**

**Oh, and from now on whenever I mention the title of a chapter or the theme it will be in bold.  
**_Percy's POV_

__I sat there on my bed, watching her sleep.

Now, before you get any ideas (perverts), the Athena cabin got demolished so all the Athena kids were staying there. It wasn't just me and her. Got it?

Anyway, I was thinking about how absolutely gorgeous she is when she's asleep (and when she's awake). I couldn't help it. She really is beautiful.

I smiled a little when a small piece of **hair** blew over her face. It made her look even more amazing, if that was even possible. I tucked the little piece of **hair** behind her ear. She stirred and I thought I'd woken her up, but she rolled over and went to back to sleep.

Then there was a small earthquake.

Well, not really. Tyson just snored. But it's practically the same thing!

Anyway, I'm off topic again. Tyson's snoring actually did wake Annabeth up. Unfortunately.

She moaned. "Five more minutes," she muttered.

I smiled. "Go back to sleep, Wise Girl."

"Percy?"

Oh, damn. I know that tone. She's never gonna go to sleep now.

"Hey," I said.

She rolled over and looked up at me, smiling. "Hi, Seaweed Brain. What's up?"

"Nothing much," I said. "Except for the fact that I've been studying hypnosis and right now you will SLEEP." I clicked my fingers in front of her face.

Nothing happened.

"Were you watching me sleep?" she asked.

"Uhh..."

She laughed. "You creep."

"I prefer the term 'Loving and devoted boyfriend'."

"That works too," she replied.

I leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey," I heard someone say after a little while. I turned to see Malcolm standing there with his arms crossed. "Don't you just love it," he said sarcastically. "When you wake up at two o'clock in the morning to find your sister making out with some random guy?"

"Some random guy who happens to be my _boyfriend_," Annabeth pointed out. Gods, I love her.

"And," she continued. "I'm allowed to make out with him whenever I want."

Have I mentioned how much I love this girl?

"Shut up," said Malcolm.

"You shut up," replied Annabeth. She kissed me.

I was happy with that.

"Get a room," muttered Malcolm.

"This _was _our room," said Annabeth. "Til you barged in."

Have I ever mentioned how much I freakin' love this chick?!

Malcolm turned red.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Wow," I said sarcastically. "The wit of Athena strikes again."

That shut him up for the rest of the night.

"Go to sleep Annabeth," I said.

"But I don't wanna go to sleep," she complained.

"But you have to."

"But I don't wanna."

She was acting like a five year old.

And it was adorable.

"Just one more kiss," she said. "And then I'll go to sleep."

It was a pretty reasonable deal...

And it was pretty hard for me to say no with her beautiful grey eyes staring up at me and her long blonde **hair** loose around her shoulders...

Damn her for being so damn amazing.

"Fine," I said. "One more kiss."

She smiled.

I kissed her. I meant for it to be for like, ten seconds, but apparently she had other plans. She didn't stop kissing me for about 3 minutes.

"_Now_ you go to sleep," I said.

She sighed. "Okay. Good night Seaweed Brain."

"Good night, Wise Girl."

And she went to sleep, her eyes closed and her honey blonde **hair **spread across her pillow.

**Hope it made at least a little bit of sense. If it didn't, please don't be mean about it!**

**Anyways...**

**I hope to post two more of these and maybe a chapter of OneShot Central today. So, bye! I'm busy today (giggles)!**


	6. Break Away

**A/N: Theme number 5: Break Away. Based (obviously) on the Kelly Clarkson song which just so happens to be my favourite song.**

**BTW, this is breaking the rules a little. Why? It's not Percabeth. *Gasp* Oh HELL NAW! you must be a-thankin'. But it's the only one that will NOT be Percabeth. I swear on the Little Tiber. Coz it's not as important as the Styx._  
_**

**I don't own anything but the storyline. Percy Jackson and co. belongs to Rick Riordan and Break Away belongs to Kelly Clarkson and Kelly Clarkson belongs to...I don't know...GOD! Yeah, she belongs to God. ****  
**

**Anyway...**

_Hazel's POV_

I hate this place.

It's a hellhole.

Literally.

It's the Fields of Asphodel. There is NOTHING to do here but sit under a tree and dwell over all the horrible things I've done in my life.

One day, I promised myself, I'll get out of here. Somehow. Someday. I had no idea how, though. It seemed impossible. I was dead. There is no way to bring back the dead. Except...

Well, the way technology's going maybe there will be. Some day in the distant future, like, I don't know, 2000. Maybe they'll be able to bring people back. Many Sammy will bring me back.

But he would be an old man by then. And I'd still be thirteen. I'd still be a freak. But he'd still be the same old Sammy, give or take a few decades.

But seriously. One day I'll **break away **from this place. It's maddening, seeing people around you everyday just chattering like they are insane. It's sad, too. All these people who didn't do good in their lives. Or evil. They simply...lived.

And I was one of them.

I hated that thought more than any of the others. I was one the people who had just lived. Hadn't done anything special. Just lived. Then again, I was only a child. As much as I wanted to tell people (and myself) that I was so mature and grown up, I was a mere child. A little black girl not worth anyone's time. Even the judges of the dead only took a few minutes to judge me.

Suddenly there was a shadow standing over me. I looked up to see a boy, about my age, wearing an aviator's jacket, black jeans and a t-shirt with skull designs.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," he replied. "You...you're different."

I frowned. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"A daughter of Pluto," he said.

"H-how did you know that?" This guy was starting to creep me out.

"Because," he said. "I am too. Well, a son of Pluto."

So this guy was my brother. Wonderful.

"I came down her looking for my sister...my _other _sister. I figured that if the Doors of Death were opened I might be able to bring her back." He stared at the ground and for a moment he looked much older, wiser and sadder than I've ever been. Then he shook his head. "Sorry. My name's Nico, by the way. Nico di Angelo."

"Hazel Levesque," I said. I forced a smile. He held out his hand and helped me up. I'd be sitting for a while now. My legs were as sore as if I'd been riding for hours.

Nico led me out to the entrance (and I suppose the exit) of the Underworld. I saw a blinding light. The sun. I hadn't seen it in...in...

"Nico?" I asked. "What year is it?"

"2011," he replied.

I stared at him. "But...but that's impossible."

He frowned. "Why?"

"When I died, it was 1942...h-how..."

I had been dead for 69 years. Over a decade. Over half a century.

He smirked. "I know the feeling."

"Y-you were...dead too?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. Trapped." He explained to me how he and his sister, Bianca, had been taken away to the Lotus Casino in Vegas, where they had been trapped for about 60 or 70 years.

"Goodness," I said. "It must be hard."

"You have no idea," he said. "I turned up to school and every other kid had a laptop and I was like 'What the heck is that thing?' The world is so different, Hazel. I probably should've warned you." He obviously noticed my grim expression. "It's cool, though," he assured me. "There's this thing called the internet, and these things called cell phones, and eBay, and emails, and Youtube, gods, I love Youtube..." He explained to me all the new things he loved as I stared at him, taking in every word he said. It was amazing the things people had come up with. There was the...the FaceTube and the YouBook and the aBooks and the...what were they called, the uPhones? Anyway, I was amazed.

"So," said Nico. "You ready to go?"

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the darkness and felt the sun on my face for the first in over 50 years. I looked back over my shoulder at the Underworld. My mother was still in there. So was Sammy.

"I won't forget you," I told them. "No matter what happens here."

Nico looked back too. By the look in his eyes I could tell he wanted to stay there. Then the entrance was blocked off. We couldn't go back.

It was time to take a chance.

Take a risk.

Make a change.

Time to finally...

**Break Away.**

**What did you think? Please review!**


	7. Promise

**A/N: Theme 6: Promise.**

**Don't really know what to say about this...**

**So will say...**

**OHHHHHHH I WANNNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY I WANNA FEEL THE HEAT WITH SOMEBODY YEAAAAAAH WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY WITH SOMEBODY WHO LOVES ME**

**Anyway...**

_Annabeth's POV_**  
**

__Percy and I were at the canoe lake together, just talking, when suddenly he said something that made my heart race and my mind come up with a million possiblities, none of them good.

"I need to ask you something."

He was really serious too. All I could think was 'Oh gods he's breaking up with me!'. I hoped I wasn't right.

"So...I...uhh...well..." he tried to say. "Ugh, I'm not good at this stuff. I'll just show you instead."

Oh my gods he's gonna bring out some gorgeous Aphrodite girl and ask me if it's okay if he dumps me for her! was all I could think.

"Close your eyes," he said.

I did, reluctantly.

I opened one eye just a crack.

"Hey!" he said. "No peeking!"

"Peeerrrcyyyy," I complained. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Just...a...second," he said slowly. "Thanks Nico."

Nico? Why would he be thanking Nico? What the Hades was going on?

"You can open your eyes now."

When I opened my eyes I had to resist the urge to squeal like an Aphrodite girl.

Why?

Percy was down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Percy-" I started to say.

"Wait," he stopped me. "Now, before you freak out it's NOT an engagement ring."

"Oh."

"It's a **promise** ring."

"Oh!"

"So," he smiled. "One day, when we're older, will you marry me?"

"Definitely!" I squealed. I hugged him. He put the ring on my finger. The band was silver and it had a small diamond cut into the shape of a heart. "It's so beautiful!" I said.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said.

I couldn't help but hug and kiss him again.

"Annabeth?"

"Annabeth?"

"ANNABETH JUNE CHASE!"

I snapped out of my little daydream. I was at meeting for the head counselors'. The next meeting wasn't scheduled for another two days but in light of recent...events...we were having an emergency meeting.

"How did you know my middle name?" I asked Lauren.

She shrugged. "I have my ways."

"Now," said Chiron from the head of the ping pong table. "Our first order of business today: Percy's disappearance." Just hearing his name was making me want to cry. I stared at the table and absent-mindedly fiddled with the ring that I was still wearing. Even though the whole thing had happened yesterday, I hadn't taken it off.

"Annabeth?"

"Hm?" I thought I heard someone say my name.

"Well?" said Bella.

"Uhh..." Everyone was staring at me expectantly. I didn't even know what was happening.

"Do you actually know what's going on?" snarled Clarisse.

"Clarisse, give her a break," said Chris.

"It's understandable that she is distracted," said Chiron. "But Annabeth, could you answer the question?"

I looked around. "What question?"

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "When was the last time you saw Percy?"

"Oh," I said. "Umm..." I wiped a tear from my eye. "Well...we were at the...the..." I glanced over a Nico. He was giving me a knowing smile and kept glancing at the ring. "It was kind of late and...and we were at the canoe lake and he..." I glanced at the ring. "He...kissed me and told me he loved me. Then he went back to his cabin and...and I haven't seen him since."

I was trying so hard not to cry.

"Yes, that's all well and good," said Chiron. "Now, would you mind explaining the ring?"

"The...the ring," I said. Oh damn, they'd noticed it. Or... "Nico," I hissed.

He raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't tell anyone!"

"You told me," said Lauren.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, you don't count," Nico said to Lauren.

"What do you mean I don't count?" asked Lauren, who was obviously really upset by that.

"No, I mean...well..." He put his arm around her. "Of course you count."

She blushed.

Just to clear it up, they're not dating. They're best friends. Like...anyway, Lauren has a really huge crush on Nico (it's so funny) but he's completely oblivious.

"Seriously, though," said Nico. "What's with the ring?"

He still had his arm around Lauren, and she was completely blissed out.

"Well..." I started.

"OMG!" squealed Bella. "Did he propose to you?"

"Yes and no," I said. "It's a **promise** ring. It's a symbol of our **promise** that one day we will get married. But we're both underage right now, so it's kinda illegal to get married now."

"You're getting married?" screamed Bella.

"When I'm older," I said. Again. "And if...if he ever comes back."

Tears started rolling down my cheeks. "I'm such a wimp," I mumbled.

Bella put her arm around. "It'll be okay."

I sniffed.

"Okay," said Chiron. "The meeting is over. Some of us," he looked at me "Need some rest."

I nodded.

I looked down at the ring again. In the little diamond, I could almost see his face, smiling as he **promise**d he would always be there.

And I broke down.

**I think this is a part they didn't show in The Lost Hero that they should've. I would've liked to see this side to Annabeth. I believe that if your best friend/boyfriend is missing, you're gonna go through some emotional stuff first, not straight to the "Whoever took him, I'ma kick yo ass!"**

**Anyway, just my opinion.**

**See ya babez!**


End file.
